Started With A Kiss
by Kuurin
Summary: It all started with a kiss, a collective gasp, swirling emotions, a click and a flash. Kahoko's life will never be the same ever again.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own La Corda D'oro_

* * *

**Started With A Kiss**

_It all started with a kiss, a collective gasp, swirling emotions, a click and a flash. Kahoko's life never been the same ever again._

* * *

**Chapter One: Kiss**

"Don't be a spoilsport," she said, lifting a small smirk on her face as she wandered her eyes around the group of men in front of her.

"I don't suppose this is necessary and significant, Amou. We can simply wait for Hino to come instead of indulging ourselves in wasting time with your rubbish game."

"Don't give me that wasting time retort of yours, Tsukimori. It's just to kill time while waiting. You don't need to join if you don't want to." Nami flicked her wrist and tapped her forefinger on her cheek, thinking. "But it would be nice if you join," she grinned evilly, giving forbidding shiver to the other occupants. "I didn't know Tsukimori Len would be this inept."

Len's golden eyes darkened as a minute twitch on his eyebrow, quite unnoticeable if Nami wasn't staring and expecting such on the ice cube, made him looked like he was taking the bait. '_One more push!_' Nami mentally cried with joy.

"This supposed to be worth it." Len closed his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose before he sat on the carpeted floor.

"Okay, so..." Nami began with a beam. "We're going to play spin the bottle."

"Oy, Amou, is that even applicable?" Ryotaro groused.

"Why not?"

"We're all guys!" Kazuki interrupted.

"So?"

"Isn't it...supposed to be boys and girls...and you know..." Kazuki blushed. "Not that I'm thinking about doing it to any girl...!" he hurriedly supplied when Nami's eyes gleamed knowingly.

"Ah, just shut up. I'm not going to ask you to make out in front of me." Nami gave a disgusted look. "But, that'll be nice for an article." She chuckled looking as they all paled. "I'm just kidding. Besides, Fuyuumi-chan and I are girls, mind you. Anyway, let's start. I have these strips of dares you can pick." Nami joggled her pouch.

"Do you always carry it with you if ever you're given a chance to torture us?"

"Pfft, Tsuchiura, I'm not like that. I don't torture people for pleasure. This is just to kill time."

"I highly doubt that." Ryotaro huffed, looking over the window.

And the game started smoothly, much on Nami's delight. She was able to see her sempai dancing 'Gentleman', Keiichi, hugging a blushing Fuyuumi who they thought would faint afterwards, much to their relief she just blushed even more. Kaji singing one of Mamoru Miyano's songs, rendering them speechless on how well he did it as if it was him all the time. Len, playing the violin...it was quite redundant they didn't know how to react.

They were almost out of dares and still Kahoko wasn't there yet. Nami recollected her mind and thought about the remaining dares in her bag, there were three more. Strip teasing, lap dancing and kissing. They were all good for the finale.

"We're almost done. So, Tsuchiura, get your dare." Nami handed the bag to her as she waited for him to get one piece of paper.

His eyes widened, hesitating. "S-should I really...?" he asked, scratching his nape. All of them were able to do their dares without complaint then he should do the same. However, it seemed so unfair compared to others who got very easy dares. He gulped, glancing as every eye pinning him down. "Lap dance..."

Everybody cheered.

"Lucky! You got one of the best dares, Tsuchiura. Let the bottle decide who the lucky man is... I mean human." Nami gurgled between laughs.

Ryotaro gulped, spinning the bottle. _I will not do it if it stops at any of these guys. _

The bottle slowed down as Nami's eyes widened. She glanced at the door and muttered. "Hino's there..."

All looked at the door, giving Nami a chance to move the bottle. "Oops, sorry I thought I heard her footsteps. Look, it stopped."

Once more, all eyes trained at the bottle. Ryotaro grumbled under his gritted teeth. "Oh no, I'm not going to that." He frowned.

"I told you this is a waste of time." Len glared at the bottle that stopped and seemed like ominously staring back at him.

"Just sit on his lap!" Nami suggested, unfortunately for the two men, the others backed her up.

"No way!" Ryotaro was on the middle of retreating when his rear bumped on the opening door, making him inclined in front...toward the unsuspecting Len.

Warm breath fanning on Len's face as his mouth left ajar. His heartbeat increased in tempo, his hands started to sweat furiously. The uncontrollable and uncertain rumble in his chest quickened even more when the breath caressing his skin erased more space, leaving them one lean distance away from touching lips.

Kahoko's throat went dry, her eyes as big as saucer as golden pools of confusion swirling in the depth of it. She leaned closer, seeking for the answer that had been bothering her the whole day. Her body inclined on its own without her knowing, making her gasp for air, albeit suddenly stopping.

Len's eyes widened in shock as lips placed forcefully on his own. There was a loud thud on the background, a collective gasp and cooing.

"G-gomen—" Kahoko choked, looking with uncertainty as the two men she knew well, after spending time with them in the concourse, sprawled on the floor, to make the matter worse, kissing, and it seemed like they weren't planning to get up yet.

Nami looked fascinated. She was put into a crucial situation where she had to choose between being a journalist or a concerned friend. Her fingers started to itch, her hand raised instinctively, looking behind her camera. She had decided...she chose to be the concerned friend she was.

Kahoko's jaw dropped with the scene unfolding before her. She was about to voice out her displeasure when suddenly there was a flash bursting in front of them.

Nami blinked, smiling.

_Besides, true friends make fun of one another if given a chance._

* * *

**Authoress' Rumble:**

_I think I lost it. They are quite...well overly out of character. I think it has something to do with me lurking most of the time in Inuyasha fandom. I made a Sesshoumaru out of Len. /dies in failure/_

_And~ the strip of dares was inspired from Shadowcast's truth or dare in wordpress. XD I can't seem to take my mind out of it. _

_uwu, I don't think this will be just a collection of interconnected drabble. I fail on doing it..._

_Thank you for reading. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Realization**

The clock ticked indicating another minute had passed by. The place was alarmingly hushed and tense, no movement, and the occupants were frozen and wide-eyed. The two figures who seemingly enjoying the roughness and the coldness of the floor, if anyone appeared after the little commotion had transpired would certainly assume such, were kept sprawled with the heights of their shock.

Ryotaro, who fortunately realized that it was enough show for the day, got up and pinned Nami with his scorching glare. The aforementioned woman stuck out her tongue and brought her hand to show a peace sign, any trace of remorse didn't appear on her 'trying' to be innocent face.

Len, sat up, face blank, albeit his perspective about angels changed completely, thanking those unseen and mystical creatures for the nth time after he realized that what he thought a pair of lip was actually a hand avoiding a rather more scandalizing and embarrassing scene. He tilted his head when he saw a mop of crimson staggering to exit. His eyes dilated.

* * *

It must have been such a traumatic experience, nonetheless, Len, of all people, handled it without batting his lashes. Either he did forget about it or he was simply acting cool to save the remaining dignity he has in him, or it must have been too traumatic his brain shut the memories down. However, what concerned the violinist that moment was the girl who tottered out of the music room without anyone properly explaining what had just emerged. Len sighed, massaging his temples. "I shouldn't be thinking about such trivial matter."

But, no matter how he convinced himself, he couldn't somehow put himself at ease and continue with his practice. He looked at the violin still situated in its violin case, cold in touch as he hadn't used it since he entered the practice room.

The door creaked open, effectively cutting his glum recollection, revealing the subject of his distress.

"Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko shrieked unknowingly, blushing afterwards. "I-I'm sorry, I thought no one was around..."

"It's all right, Hino." Len almost gave a frown when Kahoko flinched. _Is she disgusted with me? _He shook his head and grunted. "Hino, please, it's not what you think it is."

"I-it's okay, Tsukimori-kun. I really don't mind same sex relationship, it's just that..." Kahoko's lips formed a meek smile. "...I didn't know, you...of all people." She nervously chuckled.

Len tightened his hold on the ledge where his violin was. "You're mistaken, Hino. I am...we're not doing what you think we're—"

"Oh! Look at the time, I have to go." Kahoko hurriedly shut the door, as if afraid of what sordid retelling Len would say. What she saw was enough, she couldn't possibly let him give the complete detail as she knew he was famous for being thorough and the last thing she wanted to hear was a confession about what he felt _during and after_ kissing Tsuchiura!

* * *

Len's remaining hours in school officially and drastically morphed into a living hell. He didn't able to practice, and his eyes ached after gracing everyone, who he came across, his infamous glare. He heard a loud thumping in a certain room, but he didn't pay heed of it.

"Amou, give me that picture!" Ryotaro knocked on the door. When she didn't open it, he started banging, although impossible, wishing for the hinges to loose.

The girl in question giggled, sitting on the chair. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any picture concerning you." She looked at her nails, blowing some invisible dirt on it as a smirk lifted to her lips.

She was disappointed when none of the two tried to strangle her when she stepped foot in the school vicinity earlier, finding out later on that the two men were trying to be discreet about the happenings yesterday. Much to her disappointment, the others were too guilty to speak about it. Hence she decided to do it on her own. "Neh, showing the picture did pull the trick."

"Amou!"

"All right. Sheesh, Tsuchiura..." Nami opened the door, face glowing with mischief. "...if you broke this door you'll have to pay for it."

"Where?"

"Where what?"

"The picture..." Ryotaro said under gritted teeth.

"Oh!"

"Amou!"

"Impatience are we?"

He frowned.

"I gave it to Hino." Nami said without pausing, watching as the guy opened and closed his mouth, and seemingly decided to turn around and confront the hall whilst banging his head. "I'm saying the truth."

* * *

"So, they didn't really kiss..." Kahoko mumbled to herself, photocopying the files her teacher asked her to do. She had been spacing out in their class earlier, earning another mouthful of scolding and a pile of papers to photocopy. "And, they aren't really in a relationship. That's great." Kahoko paused and blushed. "What did I just say?"

Kahoko brought out something from her pocket, and a mop of green and blue gleamed on it. "I wonder why Amou still gave this to me."

"Hino..."

"T-Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko snapped her head toward the voice as she placed her hands behind her back. "What is it?"

"About yesterday..." Len began. "I'm very certain you misunderstood what happened that time."

"No, no. I—"

"I just want to clarify that it was an accident, and we should not dwell thinking about trivial matter like that..."

Kahoko paused, a smile gently forming on her lips. "It's okay, Tsukimori-kun, Nami told me about everything. Sorry for thinking that you're...uhm..."

"You don't need to mention it." Len's eyes darkened as a displeased arch appeared on his face. He shook his head, calming himself, before grunting.

"I'm so sorry!" Kahoko shrieked, feeling repentant. Her heartbeat increased in beat when Len took interest on the thing she'd been hiding behind her back. Kahoko clutched the picture. "Tsukimori-kun, I still need to finish this, can we talk later?" she shoved what she was holding on the machine, praying he would shrug it off.

Luckily for her, Len looked away, taking interest in looking at the invisible spot in the air. "Furthermore, I'm very certain I'm only interested with a certain _woman_..."

Kahoko's doe golden orbs stared at him, somehow decoding every contour of his face as if it was a tablet full of hieroglyphics. Did she hear that right? Woman doesn't sound like violin. She must have gone deaf.

* * *

**Authoress' Grumble:**

Thank you for reading. Sorry, the pace is going to be slow for a while.

* * *

**Preview:**

_"Where is Len?" Misa Hamai asked, her eyes darkened with the gravity of the situation._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Foreboding**

"Did I hear that right? Woman...violin?" Kahoko mumbled on herself, crinkling her nose in complete concentration. She furrowed her brows, fingers occasionally drumming her right temple, which at the last few seconds, clutched her hair out of frustration. "I must have heard it wrong." She shook her head and heaved an audible grunt. "I should give this...picture...back...eh?!" Kahoko shrieked. "I left it!"

Running with every noticeable stride in the corridor, Kahoko paid no heed to students giving her warning look, while silently wishing that she could still find the picture in the photocopier before anybody got it there. She gave a screeching halt, noticing a student opening the cover of the photocopier, with the remaining breath she had, she deliberately lifted herself and pounced on the said student, both of them stumbling on the ground with a thud. "Aw." Kahoko howled.

"My goodness, Hino. Are you trying to kill me? " the student croaked, removing herself out of Kahoko's not so light body.

Kahoko, hearing a strangely familiar voice, despite the certain strain on it—in which Kahoko deduced because of their fall, and probably that the girl was pursing the pain coursing through her back—eased out with calmness. She choked a sigh of relief and smiled at the girl, eyes contritely shining. "I'm sorry, Amou. I thought you're a different student and I forgot—"

"This." Nami supplied, thrusting the picture in front of Kahoko. "Really, Kahoko, if anyone sees this, we're doomed."

"I'm so sorry." Kahoko bowed, sticking her tongue out.

"Here..." Nami gave it to Kahoko and stood up, limping at first before she was able to stand straight. She dusted the invisible dirt on her skirt with a wince.

Kahoko's eyes winced in unison. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kahoko asked concern apparent in her starting to shake voice.

Nami beamed, heaving her hand upward for a thumb up. "I'm okay. You weigh like a boar, though." She flicked her ankle and sighed. "That's better. Well, I guess this serves me right for taking that picture." Nami giggled.

"Karma does exist."

"You bet, it's too early, though." Nami pouted but laughed afterward imagining the silly look she just displayed. "Anyway, Kahoko, I got to go."

"Uhm." Kahoko nodded, looking as her friend disappeared from her sight. She was about to turn around when realization hit her head. "Amou! The picture!"

* * *

"That was close." Kahoko sighed, mentally recalling what had happened earlier. After the incident she made it sure to put the picture in her bag's secret pocket in case her friends try to sneak in and look at whatever they could see to tease her. Kahoko shivered over the thought, the last thing she wanted to hear was them saying something how gay her two guy friends were. "Amou...why do you have to give it back to me," she grunted more.

"Hey, Kahoko, do you want to go with us after school?" Nao interrupted, placing a hand over Kahoko's shoulder.

The girl in question flinched, snapping her head at her friend's direction, eyes dilated. "W-what? Nao! You scared me." She placed a hand over her drumming chest whilst exhaling the excess air she unintentionally heaved earlier.

"Calm down, Kahoko. I'm just asking you." Nao replied with an amused chuckle.

"What did you say?"

"Kaho-chan, isn't listening." Mio, who was behind Nao, craned her neck sideways pouting, chocolate eyes looking at Kahoko with conviction. "Neh, Kaho-chan, what are you thinking about?"

Kahoko squeaked, pulling herself out of her chair as it creaked. "What are you talking about? I'm not thinking about anything."

"Definitely thinking about something." Nao coughed.

Mio's eyes glimmered with intense curiosity, her hands clutched together in front of her bosom as she bombarded the redhead with questions. "Are you thinking about any of the guys in the concourse? Are you interested with anyone? Tell me, tell me."

"No...I'm not thinking about that!" Kahoko screamed as moments later an irritated harrumph echoed a meter away. Her body ran cold, eyes staring at someone leaning on the entrance's door.

"Miss Hino, see me after class." The teacher strode toward her desk, and placed her books. "Class be seated."

Kahoko slowly bobbed her head, glancing at her friends who gave her an apologetic smile.

"Kaho-chan!" Mio jumped forward when their lesson ended and their teacher left. "I'm so sorry, Kaho-chan, I'll tell sensei it wasn't your fault." Mio clutched her friend's arms, tears forming at the brink of her eyes. She tightened her grip to the point that it seemed like Kahoko's blood wasn't flowing anymore.

"Mio, you're holding her too tightly." Nao scratched the back of her head, smiling.

"I'm okay..." Kahoko sighed, lips forming a smile. "It's not like I'm going to prison or anything."

"But...if I didn't ask you so much you wouldn't..." Mio sobbed.

"Besides..." Kahoko interrupted, squeezing her friend's shoulder for assurance. "...the cafe will close soon, you better get going and buy me a strawberry shortcake."

"Eh! Kahoko."

"Come on."

"All right, that's the deal, come on now, Mio." Nao chuckled, snatching her complaining friend from Kahoko. "Your strawberry shortcake will be delivered to your house."

"Thanks Nao, Mio!" Kahoko waved her hand at her retreating friends. "Now, dealing with this papers." she grabbed the pile of papers and walked at the opposite direction from her friend. "It seems like we're going to meet again, photocopier."

She spent an hour photocopying and kicking the photocopier when it started malfunctioning. She chewed on her bottom lip when she heard the first drop of the heavy rain outside. "The news said it would't rain today." She grumbled, kicking the photocopier for the last time.

"Hino?"

"Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko was about to open her mouth to say something when she noticed the arc on Len's eyebrow as his eyes fixated on the pile of papers in her arms...again. Deja vu.

Len opened his mouth and closed it again. He moved his gaze toward Kahoko's face, lifting it above her head afterward, noticing that she was staring back.

"Are you going to say something?" Kahoko asked, tilting her head.

Silence followed with a strong push of the wind from the window. As if on cue, the papers flew everywhere. "Oh no!" Kahoko scrambled to get them all. "Sensei will kill me—" she flinched back, seeing a mop of blue leaned before her, cold hand accidentally caressed the side of her hand when it daintily grabbed a piece of paper on the floor. Her heart roared.

"Here..." Len stood up, holding the papers. He did all the work when the girl froze at the side. He was almost tempted to shake her off her stupor but his ego got the best of him. He kept standing, and patiently waited for the girl to at least blink her eyes and tore her gaze away from him. A scowl was about to appear on his lips when he noticed the girl wasn't making any move of tearing her eyes away. Len's stomach started giving him unfathomable flutter. When he couldn't stand the self-consciousness crawling through his throat, he heaved a sigh and muttered. "Hino."

Kahoko jumped few inches away, face dusted with pink hue. "Thanks," she stuttered.

Much to Len's irritation, the redhead avoided eye contact as if she didn't relish staring at him into distress minutes ago. He couldn't understand this girl. She was a mystery and a surprise wrapped in one body. One would think he already understand her but her action would render him confuse to the point that he would think that he assumed wrong. "It's nothing." Len shook his head. He shouldn't dwell thinking about unnecessary things.

However, this unnecessary things were forcing him to do something he didn't imagine doing in his life. This time, he couldn't seem to remember how he ended up accompanying the girl toward the faculty room. Len mentally grumbled. He really shouldn't be thinking too much to the point his mind travelling elsewhere.

"Thanks, Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko smiled, interrupting Len's train of thoughts.

How did he end up accompanying her in her class room? Len looked at his side, hand gripping his violin and bag. He should have been home by now.

"It's raining so hard." Kahoko sighed, failing to notice the distress on her companion. "Tsukimori-kun, it's okay if you want to go home now. I have to stay a little longer until the rain stops."

Len looked back, not talking.

"I forgot my umbrella." Kahoko meekly giggled.

"You can have mine."

"Eh?"

"I have..." Len paused and stared at the close window from the corridor. "I have another one in my locker."

* * *

"Tsukimori-kun is strangely nice today." Kahoko rolled over her bed, curling like a shrimp under her thick blanket. She looked at her window, staring as big drops of rain crashed against the glasses of her window as the wind gave out a chilling shrill, making Kahoko duck deeper in the comfort of her bed. "I hope he got home safe."

With only her eyes and above visible from the cover, she looked around her room and spotted the umbrella he lent to her. "Thanks," she whispered in the air, her eyelids drooped low, and a yawn escaped from her lips. "Good night..." she mumbled before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

"Eh? Tsukimori-kun is absent?" Kahoko clasped her mouth with her hands when some music student glared at her direction.

Manami giggled. "I haven't seen him the whole day, Hino-san."

"So...uhm...do you think he's sick?"

"Well," Manami began, holding her chin in concentration. "He must be. It was an awful rain yesterday. I saw Amou-san at the train station complaining about him declining her nice offer to share her umbrella with him." Manami chuckled. "The rest...I assumed he stayed until the rain stops but—"

"But it's raining until midnight." Kahoko supplied, biting her lower lip.

"I guess he's really sick."

"Manami don't scare me!"

"I'm not scaring you, Hino-san."

"Uhm...what should I do?"

"Did you do something?" Manami smiled, putting the missing piece on the puzzle. Len wasn't a type of a person to forget things that he would need later. He was careful and organized, forgetting an umbrella was not a Len would do. "You should visit him."

* * *

"Hino." Nami marched toward her friend and tapped her back. "Where are you going?"

"Amou..." Kahoko forced a smile. "Uhm...I'm going to return Tsukimori's umbrella."

"Good timing, I'm about to go there too. He forgot his notebook." Nami tapped her bag where his notebook was, as she laughed imagining the look of the violinist when she tried to push a question that seemed to affect him so much he ran away, leaving his precious notebook behind. However, she stopped on her little merriment when she noticed the twisted look of worry on her friend's face.

Kahoko bit her lower lip, head bowed low.

"Don't tell me you're the perpetrator."

"Amou, I didn't know, he said he still has another umbrella in his locker and..." Kahoko cried, confessing everything to her friend what happened yesterday.

"I knew it, that look says guilty." Nami patted Kahoko's shoulder, chuckling.

"Did someone die?" a voice behind them said, so casual.

"Tsuchiura-kun!" Kahoko complained, pouting. "I didn't kill Tsukimori-kun."

"Yet..." Nami added, pursing her lips from another batch of laughter.

"So, it's about that ice cube, huh?" Ryotaro scratched the back of his head, voice bearing disinterest.

"We're about to visit him. Why don't you join us and visit your sick _**best friend**_. I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you." Nami's eyes darkened into deep blue when she noticed the twitch on his jaw.

"No—"

"That'll be great, Tsuchiura-kun." Kahoko interrupted. Her face lit up with the idea. "Come with us."

* * *

"Why did I ever agree?" Ryotaro sighed, crossed arms while leaning at the rock wall.

"Because Hino is too irresistible, you can't say no," Nami said without sparing them a glance as she pressed the doorbell. A mischievous lift of amusement shaped on her pink lips, knowing the girl behind her was blushing and the sudden rustle of clothes at her side meant he straightened up.

"What are you doing here?" Len opened the gate with a usual scowl adorned on his face. Noticing a stray of familiar red at the side eased the scowl into indifference, however, not until his gaze caught a glimpse of annoying moss beside the red, the scowl came in full force. Unfortunately to the coffee haired girl, she got the entire flaming stare. If that word wasn't being metaphoric, she would have been burnt...alive.

"Are you feeling well, now, Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko placed the tray of the tea at the side, observing Len's every move.

The guy in question fought the urge to flinch and glare at her direction. Her unknowing attention made him strangely at ease, and because it was strange it confused him. And because it confused him, his mind started to travel away from his body and thought about things...unnecessary things again.

"We should go now." Ryotaro butted in.

"As much as I'm having fun staying here and eating these cookies, I have to finish my articles already." Nami seconded, eating half of the cookie with one bite.

Len ignored them as he grabbed a cup of tea to wash the sudden dryness of his throat. He was about to ease down his thirstiness when Nami continued. "And as much as I want the violin romance to happen, I don't want to see you two all so sweet while I'm seated beside a jealous puppy. Puppies have stronger rabies, you know."

The liquid caught in Len's throat. A sudden unbearable itch raked through it, leaving him of no choice but to choke the tea out of his system. He coughed once but it wasn't enough to alleviate the agonizing tickle in his throat, he coughed more until it became a fits of cough, shaking his body and leaving him weak.

Kahoko instinctively jolted to his rescue, drawing tender circle with her palm on his back. "Tsukimori-kun..."

"Oops." Nami hurriedly poured a glass of water and gave it to Kahoko.

"Tsukimori-kun, drink this."

"That was unexpected." Nami whistled at the side.

Kahoko, who was rather preoccupied to notice, ushered Len to the bathroom where he could clean the tea stain on his shirt.

Ryotaro watched with both amusement and concern on his face, however when the two disappeared from his sight, his face darkened in realization. The subjects are out of sight.

"It's getting late. I'll tell Kahoko I'll be going home now." Nami looked at her wristwatch and back at Ryotaro. "What happened to your face?" she teased, turned around and followed the two.

Ryotaro grunted, grumbling before his gaze landed at a white paper on the floor. He leaned forward to reach, then it hit him, it wasn't just a paper. His eyes widened when green and blue appeared before his sight. _Kahoko must have dropped it earlier..._

"Len, I heard noises—"

Ryotaro sat up properly, almost hitting his head on the coffee table. He stood up and bowed his head. "Good evening, Hamai Misa-san."

"Oh! You must be the pianist in the concourse. Am I right, Tsuchiura-san?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"It's nice to see Len's friend visiting from time to time." Misa offered him a calming smile, effectively putting Ryotaro at ease; however it didn't take long when he realized where he placed the picture. As if the universe conspired against him, the picture rested on the table for the world to see it.

Ryotaro cleared his throat, tore his eyes off it and tried to act nothing happened, but the look Misa gave him told him it wasn't nothing. "M-ma'am."

"Where's Len?"

Misa Hamai always have a look that brings warm to people, a smile that exude calmness and elegance, a friendly presence that one would prefer to have as a company.

The Misa Hamai Ryotaro seemed to know wasn't in front of him right now. She emitted coldness and sternness even Len's attitude was an understatement. And this meant trouble.

* * *

"Tsuchiura, what are you doing...Misa Hamai-san!" Nami gasped, seeing a rather strict looking Misa before her. Ryotaro didn't need to explain the situation as Nami knew it already, judging how the woman clutched on the picture with disgust.

"That...I can explain..." Nami heaved.

"Please..." Misa stopped walking and looked back expectantly.

"Misa-san, I'm so embarrassed you have to see such a crazy prank I have for my _**boyfriend**_."

"Boyfriend?" Misa and Ryotaro gasped.

"I'm terribly sorry, where's my manner, I'm Amou Nami, ma'am. Your son and I are dating for three weeks now."

"I-I don't know what to say." Misa's lips formed an o shape. The sternness earlier morphed into confusion and astonishment.

"It's not real, it's edited. It was supposed to be for us to view and later on I will throw it away. I just want to tease him, nothing serious. I'm so sorry if it bothers you."

"Mother?"

_Great. More trouble. _Nami slapped her forehead; she needed to think of something. She looked at Len who fortunately looking back at her.

"She's my girlfriend." Len said, his eyes sparking with gravity. On Nami's view, it was akin to a sarcastic glare.

Nami walked closer and hugged Len's arm. "Honey, dear."

Misa sighed, a sudden heaviness lifted out inside of her. Her face lit up a little. "I hope this won't happen again."

"It won't." Nami gave the woman a reassuring smile. She turned around and looked at Len. "Honey, I need to go now, see you tomorrow."

"Well, we better go, too." Ryotaro butted, glaring at Len, down to Nami. He pulled Kahoko by his side, placing an arm over her shoulder. Kahoko blushed, unknowing to what was happening. "My girlfriend here needs to go home early."

The first pair glared back at him.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

_That's one crazy update...and boring one, too. I'm considering placing more len kaho but I'm still not use with them...well, I forgot how they interact, help?_

_Ironically, I've made like 40 fanfiction about them already and resting for a year makes me forget everything. _

_I'm considering putting my stories in my blog. What do you prefer?_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing._

**Preview:**

"_Should we tell him he drag __**your**__ girlfriend?"_


End file.
